Return of the Mantis Species
by CordialBloodBath
Summary: Zim is abducted by the Mantis Species once again along with his worst enemy. Travelling the galaxy and doing research on reproduction on living organsims brought the Mantis Species duo to wondering how 2 male men would reproduce; Using Zim and Dib as their 'loyal' test subjects ZaDr M


ZaDr ~ Return of the Mantis Species

_**Description; Zim is abducted by the Mantis Species once again along with his worst enemy. Travelling the galaxy and doing research on reproduction on living organsims brought the Mantis Species duo to wondering how 2 male men would reproduce; Using Zim and Dib as their 'loyal' test subjects  
Pairing; ZaDr ((Zim and Dib Romance))  
Rating; M to be safe I guess? XD  
Disclaimer; I do not own Invader Zim and/or any of the characters mentioned in this fic ((Johnny the Homicidal Maniac included)). All of the IZ goodness belongs to Johnen- I just came up with the idea that started with a "what if blah blah blah" question**_

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

The day was dark and dreary, like most days in the small filth of the human infested planet. Everyone carried on with their daily business, children running up and down cracked sidewalks; falling onto their chubby faces and scrapping all along their knees and legs. Old people laughing at the youth's misfortune, adults either going to their boring jobs to fulfil their boring lives or staying at home to stop their children from whaling.

Dark boot covered feet exited the large house, a proud smile tugging on the Irkens lips. The alien dressed in pink, his master disguise only displaying a black toupee and contact lenses.

"Gir! Hurry up or we'll be late." Zim spat, waiting for his _sir_ unit to become present. The robot fell out of the door, landing face first into the pavement.

"Oooooh- bubble gum!" Gir widely grinned as he flicked his tongue out, scooping up the chewed and rotting gum.

"Gir! This is no time for malfunctioning. If we don't buy more flammable acid the robot monkey's will break loose!" Zim hissed, his worm like tongue flickering between zipper-like teeth.

"Wait- I'm almost done." Gir continued to chew, rolling onto his back to see his master glaring coldly down at him.

"No Gir… We're leaving now." Zim said sternly.

"But-"

"THE ROBOT MOKEY'S GIR! WE MUST LEAVE IMMEDIATELY!" Zim yelled, sparking some attention from the neighbours who casually walked past. "Uhhh- we'll miss the motion picture if we don't leave soon enough." Zim quickly covered up, everyone just shrugging and returning to their terrible lives. Zim sighed with relief, grabbing the robot dressed in a green _dog _suit.

Zim continued to drag the robot, stopping when he heard something rustling in the bushes. Thinking nothing of it, the alien continued to walk.

"Now… Which way was the filth-market?" Zim thought out loud, looking around before shrugging and continuing his walk.

The rustling and footsteps behind him continued to make the Irken stop. But every time he'd go to investigate the noises would somehow vanish. "Gir, are you hearin-"

"It's gotta be a squirrel!" Gir yelled loudly, diving into a nearby bush. Zim groaned in annoyance then sighed angrily, rubbing his temples as the robot swam around in the small leaves of the bush.

"Gir- we only have five hours to collect the acid and other materials to finish off the container. If we don't get it done by then the robot monkeys will break loose. Could you _please _come out so we can get what we need…" Zim said irritably.

"But I found a penneh! Oh wait- IT'S A NICKLE!" Gir screeched in excitement, diving out of the bush to throw a large seed at Zim.

"GIR! THIS IS A PLANT BABY! LET'S JUST GO BEFORE WE'RE NOTICED!" Zim yelled. Gir's fake dog eyes moved out of focus as he stared up at his master. The rustling was heard again, making Zim quickly turn around. "Who's there?! Reveal yourself!" Zim demanded. The rustling continued until there was a loud thud. Dib had fallen onto the concrete, the human hissing softly in pain.

"I'm not spying!" The human yelled, standing up to dust himself off from all the dirt and leaves he'd picked up along the way.

"Yes you are!" Zim countered.

"It's your imagination. I don't exist." Dib said somewhat soothingly. Zim could only stare at him in confusion.

"What is this imagination thing you speak of? Zim demands an answer!" By this point Zim didn't care about his puppy dressed robot.

The two species continued to bicker, the argument going nowhere let alone making no progress. They didn't realise the large spacecraft that hovered above them, something Dib of all people would've noticed first; but he was too wrapped into the argument to notice.

"There! It's that one! He's the one who escaped!" a familiar yet distant voice yelled. Zim looked around him, trying to find who the voice belonged too. He looked up, seeing the spacecraft then instantly realising who had spoken. He cursed under his breath, glaring at the hovering vehicle then back at Dib.

"I'm so done with you Zi-"

"-Shut your noise tube! We need to leave! Now!" Zim panicked.

"Why should I listen to you…?" Dibs voice trailed off because as he spoke Zim pointed up, and the humans eyes followed. His mouth opened and closed, no more noises coming out. "Okay- does anyone else see this?" Dib yelled out to the strangers that were walking by. A few people looked up, but they all shrugged it off and walked away. A beam of light shot down, circling Zim before he could move away. Gir jumped into the bushes and continued to roll around while his master started to get sucked up.

Once the beam had surrounded him, there was no way of getting out. It was almost paralysing only the alien could still move around. The bottom of the ship opened up, pulling Zim inside then closing it immediately. Zim fell to the cool ground of the ship, groaning as he did so. He stood up, looking around with anger.

"Where are you? Let me go! I told you, I'm not human. _I'm Irken_." Zim growled as he crossed his arms.

"You still look human, act human and walk around like one. You're pretty human to us." One of the aliens stated. Zim looked around, trying to match the voice to its owner. Zim sighed in annoyance.

"I'm wearing a human disguise. Part of my mission is to blend in. Please, just let me go." Zim tried to keep his cool as he wasn't all that keen on being locked into a glass testing tube.

"Look- we're running a bunch of new tests." One of the aliens floated down in a mechanical hovering device with one that looked oddly similar on its side.

"We're testing the reproductive activity of species from heaps of planets. We've already tested a human male with a human female. Funny really. He said the human female wasn't human. Ha- he said she was a chicken! We didn't believe him, but now we want to test a human male with a human male." The alien belonging to the Mantis Species smirked.

"What? What is this? I don't understand…" Zim looked around him, trying to find a way out. "Whatever it is that you have planned, it's stupid. You see, I'm. Not. A. Filthy. Human." Zim made sure to sound out each word at the end.

"You are! You even escaped with fear of us last time." The one on the left of the original spoke. One had blue eyes, and the other had green. (Just in case you wanted to know).

"I escaped because I'm Irken! When will you figure this out?" Zim yelled. The tolerance he was holding for the two who stood before him was more than the tolerance he held for Gir. Zim grabbed at his contacts, pulling them off along with his black wig. Once his antenna were erected and his large pink eyes were on show, the two could only laugh.

"Must be a defensive mechanism." The blue eyes mantis nodded. The green eyes one humming with approval. "Get the nearest human male and bring him up." He ordered. The green eyed mantis hovered towards a control panel, pressing multiple buttons and pulling triggers. Something below Zim started to open, which made him jump to the side. He was tempted to jump through the opening floor, only it was too big of a risk so he stayed put.

Within seconds the opening had closed and a beam of light died out. With a loud cough from the human and a blink of Zim's eyes, the human was revealed. Dib looked around, brown eyes wide with amazement.

"No way." Dib breathed. "I'm in an actual alien ship. This is freaking amazing!" Dib cried with joy.

"Shut up human. We need to leave now." Zim commanded.

"No. You two are to mate." The green eyes mantis stated.

"No!" Zim and Dib yelled in sync. The two aliens with long limbs stared at the two smaller species, glaring a little as they thought.

"They're pretty stubborn."

"Yeah. Stubborn."

"Shall we use the new mind control devices?"

"Yup. I think so."

The two aliens looked at each other, hovering around as they spoke softly to themselves. Zim looked at Dib, thinking deeply.

"We need to escape." The Irken whispered again.

"But I don't want to leave." Dib whined softly.

"Stupid human- fooled by alien ships and stuff. You're useless. If we stay the Mantis men will have us fornicate with each other." Zim stated as he tried to look around.

"Fornicate? You're actually familiar with that term?" Dib questioned.

"I've done my research. Only my research didn't involve test subjects." Zim stated as he continued to look around. The mantis men continued to converse over the topic of what they should do with the two test subjects they've caught as Zim looked around for some sort of escape. "How did I get out last time…" Zim pondered.

"You escaped from here didn't you?" Dib asked as he looked at Zim in thought.

"Uh- yeah. But I can't remember how and Gir helped…" Zim bashfully admitted.

"Seriously?" Dib raised an eyebrow in question then looked around a little. "What about the escape chute?" Dib pointed towards the small emergency exit.

"ZIM'S A GENIUS!" Zim cried in happiness as he ran for the chute.

"Zims an idiot!" Dib groaned in annoyance as he ran after the alien. The sudden yell had the two taller aliens snap their head and gazes towards the smaller species.

"Zim is no such thing!" Zim yelled as he continued to run towards their only escape. The Mantis Species caught up to them, blocking their way and pulling them up.

"Don't leave so soon…" The green eyed one pouted.

"I refuse to have sex with the enemy." Dib growled. The green eyes alien held Dib tightly, glaring at him as hi partner held Zim.

"Silly human." The blue eyes mantis shook his head.

"I am not _human_!" Zim growled in disgust.

"We're still going to assume you're human since you live on an all human planet and have no proof of being… Not human…"

"But I'm Irken. Ir-k-en." Zim sounded out each syllable. "Let me call my Tallest, or you can do a full body scan on the human and I and realise that our DNA and chemical makeup are completely different." Zim narrowed his eyes as he crossed his arms over the mantis man's hand.

"There's no time. We need to write our report on human reproduction so we can move on to the next planet. Can you just co-operate?" The green eyed one looked at Zim before he moved his hovering machine towards another part of their largely set out ship. Zim glanced at Dib who was nodding, giving him a look he didn't quite understand. The Irken had guessed it was the human's way of telling him that he must have some sort of plan.

"Fine. Do we get some sort of privacy?" Zim huffed, making Dib nod again- meaning what he did must have been right.

"Yay! The humans are no longer being stubborn. Note that humans fall down under sympathetic pressure." The green eyed one said as he looked to his companion. "You will be in a small room with a bench. The only way in and out is the door. There's a small window so we can observe every now and then along with a bunch of hidden recording devices. We'll also drug you to help influence the intercourse."

Zim and Dib were taken to a back room that was through many doors and long halls. A door slid open and the pair were thrown in. The door shut immediately and the aliens were gone, nowhere to be seen. Considering they were too short to see out the window built for a man of great heights.

"Now who's the idiot?" Zim grumbled as he looked over at Dib. "What was all the nodding for? Zim could have called for Gir or something."

"I did have a plan… But I lost it on the way in." Dib stated in pure annoyance. "Call Gir now that we're down."

"I can't. They'll hear me. I'd send a help signal out but their ship would be first to pick it up. It's impossible." Zim stated.

"Dammit." Dib growled. The sound of something being sprayed made the two look frantically around the room. Small sprinkles of white chemicals came out of the vents. On impulse Dib sucked in as much air as he could so he could hold his breath, covering his mouth. Zim copied these actions, covering his mouth too. Large pink eyes stared at Dib, and brown glasses covered eyes stared back. The only thing they could do at that point was stare at each other.

Eventually Dib had to gasp for air, dropping his hand and breathing in the chemicals. He stood for a moment, trying to make sense of the sweet smell.

"It actually smells really nice… And I feel nice…" Dib stated, watching Zim let his hand fall back to his side. He sniffed the clearing air, smiling a little at the scent.

"The human speaks truly." Zim stated. "We need to find a way out now." Zim said. Dib smiled a little softer, sighing contently.

"Get out of what?" Dib hummed.

"Uhmm… Zim doesn't know…" Zim admitted as he looked around. Dib slowly walked closer to Zim, smiling sweetly.

"Your eyes are so pretty…" He stated as he looked deep into the Irken's eyes.

"Thank you, human… You're very appealing yourself…" Neither of the males could control their actions, and the drug-like-smell made them not care. Dib placed his warm hand onto Zim's cold skin, a small smile pulling on his lips. Zim smiled peacefully at the touch, the human's warm hand heating his skin pleasurably.

Zim's worm like tongue snaked out, kitty licking the human's hand. Dib blushed a little, stepping right in front of Zim and cupping his face with both hands.

"Zim, have you ever felt a human kiss?" The Irken shook his head no in response to the human's question.

"Can you show me?" Zim asked. Something in the back of his mind knew this wasn't right at all, everything happened too quickly. He knew it was stupid to be influenced to easily by a stupid Mantis drug. Zim wanted to fight against it, but the sweet smell of the drug still lingered in the air, and it seemed to only grow stronger. He could tell that Dib was completely under the drugs control by his actions.

"I'll show you as many human affectionate things that I can if you want. It could be critical to your research. Just like these aliens." Dib's face started to grow red as his erection started to press against his pants. He could feel it right there, and it was all because of the drugs. Dib's usual honey eyes were darkened to a deep shade of black that was either caused by lust or the lust controlled by the drugs.

Dib pressed his lips to Zims, making the Irken shriek in response. He pulled away quickly, not understanding what was going on.

"What was that?!" He cried.

"A kiss. Don't worry. Make your lips copy what mine do. Okay? So if I move mine, you move with them. If they open, let yours open too." Dib said. Zim stared at the human with uncertainty before he grabbed a tight grip of Dibs face, pressing their lips back together. Dib wrapped his arms around Zims waist and pulled the Irken closer. Their bodies pressed together harder than their lips. Zim was confused with the hardness that pressed against his lower body but went with what was happening. Dibs lips started to slowly move, so Zim moved his lips along with him.

Dib slowly parted his lips, and Zim followed along. Zim was a lot better at holding his breath then Dib was. Irkens can hold their breath for long periods of time. Zim let go of his breath to see what Dib had been talking about earlier, which was a terrible idea. In this case Zim held his breath as their kiss got deeper. Dib slipped his tongue over Zims lips, almost pushing it in before Zim pushed him away. As Dib fell back onto the floor, he accidentally pulled Zim with him.

Zim landed on top of Dibs body, making the human uncomfortable to have the Irkens weight pushing on his erect penis. Zim moved into a sitting position, straddling the other males body.

"You can't do that! Zim's face will burn!" The Irken yelled.

"Your face will be fine. This is saliva, not water. How do your lips feel?"

"Tingly." Zim answered.

"That's not burning. Come here." Dib said a she pushed Zims body down a little. Zim put his hands on either side of Dibs head to keep himself up. Dib stuck his tongue out and licked Zims cheek. The Irken cringed, bracing himself for whatever pain would come. Only the human was right, the saliva had no effect on his skin. With happiness of this small discovery he leaned forwards and kissed Dib passionately again. Dibs tongue ran along Zims zipper-like teeth before slipping into his mouth.

Zim took a slight dominance over this situation and ran his tongue along Dibs. The feeling of the muscles rubbing together made Dib grunt a little in the back of his throat. He kept one hand on Zims waist then used the other one to cup the aliens face. His fingers sprawled out as he tried to push their heads closer together. Zim managed to wrap his entire tongue around Dibs, allowing him to suck the pink muscle a little. Dib relaxed a little more, trying his hardest to not moan, scared that making any sort of noise would result in Zim stopping the pleasurable actions.

The two pulled apart for Dibs sake. Zim watched as the humans chest heaved, shaky pants escaping his lips. "Zim~" Dib whined.

"Dib. What is this?" Zim asked as he poked Dibs crotch area, making the human blush deeply and bite his bottom lip.

"My penis" Dib breathed.

"You're _penis_?" Zim tested the new word on his Irken tongue.

"Yeah, human males have it for reproducing. We're supposed to put it inside a human female to create offspring." Dib tried to explain in a way Zim would understand. The drugs still had a heavy effect on them, the mind control being too much to handle.

"Then how can two human males reproduce?"

"They can't" Dib stated. Zim cocked his head to the side a little, staring down at Dibs aching penis.

"But they have sexual intercourse for pleasure?" Zim felt stupidly confused. The mind-control made it easier to deal with, at that moment he didn't really care. Irkens didn't need to reproduce os the drugs didn't have the same effect on Zim as they had on Dib. They made him long for the contact of another species at the same time as slowly brining out the of Irken tribal instinct to reproduce. The instinct that he no longer needed that would tell him when to mate. The instinct that died off a long time ago when the empire had started to reproduce through technology and machinery.

"Most humans do. Men especially do it to get rid of this…" Dib said, referring to the situation he had to bare downstairs.

"How do you suggest we get rid of it?" Zim asked, eagerly wanting to help Dib get rid of the hardness in his pants.

"Do you have any type of sexual organs down there?" Dib asked, getting a head shake from Zim.

"No, we no longer require such things. Although our antennae and rectum can cause some form of pleasure."

"Like the male prostate and massaging necks I guess. Looks like I'm the seme and you're the uke." Dib chuckled, Zim not understanding the humans joke. "We'll have to strip." Dib said as he started to remove his clothes. The temperature of the room was cold though, so he decided to keep his jacket on and allow it to dangle over his shirtless body. The long, black trench coat covered what it needed, but not what was necessary.

Zim decided to keep his own shirt on, not wanting to go through the drama of removing his Pak to get it off. When both of them were sitting with no pants on, Zim found himself unable to look away from the long and hard penis that stood erected from Dibs body. Zim was baffled by the thought of fitting _that _into the small, tight space of his pants. Veins stuck out a little and the head was red and leaking with pre-cum. The Irken solider was drawn to the body part, temptation screaming at him to taste the white stuff that came from the top.

"May Zim have a lick?" Zim asked shyly, the drugs doing all the talking for him.

"It's a normal human thing. Humans lick it, yeah… They suck on it too…" Dib stated.

"Then Zim shall do so and put an Irken twist on it." Dib laid back, spreading his legs enough to allow Zim enough space to crawl between. Zim wrapped his unusual amount of fingers around the base, closing his large eyes as he softly licked the top. He could feel Sibs penis twitch in his hand as a small muffled noise came from the human. Zim leaned up a little, getting comfy as he curled his long tongue around the now throbbing body part. Once his tongue had wrapped around it he took in a deep breath and took as much as he could into his mouth.

By this point Dib had decided Zim was probably the best at giving head out of all humans on earth and beyond. The feeling was unexplainably wonderful. Dib thought that having Zim kiss and suck his tongue felt amazing. But at that point he didn't know what it felt like to have those lips and that tongue around his manhood. Zim could move his mouth, lips, tongue and teeth perfectly around the column as he continued to suck and bob his head. Dib finally moaned really loudly, trying not to reach his very high climax just yet. Dibs breathing became ragged as he tightly shut his eyes, not knowing what he could do with himself next.

Only the drugs started to wear off slowly. As the druggy mind-control slowly started to disappear and fade away, the two started to sober up a little more. The Irken became conscious of what was going on, and pulled off Dib terribly fast.

"What? Don't finish yet!" Dib yelled in frustration, his human body still influenced by the mind-control.

"This is disgusting. We must find a way out."

"Way to kill the mood Zim." Within seconds of saying that, the drugs had worn off Dib as well. They could hear more spraying noises, only it didn't have any effect on either of them as their bodies had gotten used of the smell and learnt to deal with it.

"I don't want my lips on you ever again. But, Zim is not one of those who leaves things unfinished." Zim said as he moved back into the position he was in before. Dib was too shocked to say anything.

"What?" He stared at the alien in confusion.

"Male humans are gross. When their reproductive organs get hard it can only go down with pleasure. It's disgusting. But if you can't function properly with this then we can't get out, plus Zim hate's leaving a job undone. So let's finish you off." Zim shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"No-Zim-we can't~" Dibs voice eventually trailed off as Zim returned to his earlier actions. Dib closed his eyes, moaning softly as Zim started to aggressively suck him off. Dib rested his hands on Zims head, eventually grabbing his antennae. Zim let out a high pitched noise of pleasure after quickly removing himself from Dibs dick. Dib decided to tease his enemy with this by running his fingers up and down the long, thin black antennae.

"Dib~ No." Zim panted, unable to function properly. The feeling of his antenna being touched in such a way influenced his sexual desire more than the mind-control drugs ever could. Making the Irken putty in the humans hands. Dib pushed them both forward, pressing his body into Zims now-laying-with-his-back-on-the-floor body. Their bodies were pushed tightly together, making Dib moan.

"Let me just have sex with you. Then we'll pretend it never happened and go back to normal, okay?" Dib asked, getting an enthusiastic nod from Zim as he continued to hold onto Zims antenna. Dib moved the position they were in, letting go of Zims antenna, making the Irken whine a little. Dib grabbed one of Zims legs, pushing it up onto his shoulder as he positioned himself between Zims legs. Dib found his entrance, smiling as he positioned his erection at the aliens hole. He took in a deep breath, looking up at Zim who pointed to the long _things _that came out of his head.

"Touch them before you do it." Zim demanded. Dib nodded, grabbing one in his hand as he took in a deeper breath then earlier. He bit his lower lip then used his free hand to hold Zims leg. Dib eventually pushed into Zim, making the Irken cry out softly. Dib grunted as he pushed himself further in, biting harder on his bottom lip. Eventually Dib got his entire length in, making Zim moan a little as he played with his antenna.

Dib moved out a bit before pushing back in slowly. After a while he started to slowly pick up his pace, pushing himself in and out of Zims tight entrance.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

"Thank you for your cooperation." The green and the blue eyed Mantis men grinned.

"You're free to go home now." The green eyed one said as he looked down at the two still blushing and flustered species.

"That's it? You're letting us go?" Dib questioned.

"We just needed to get some results." The blue eyed one stated. The floor of the ship eventually opened up, a beam shooting the two back down onto the horrible earth's surface. The ship eventually left, leaving Dib gapping for air as he realised no one had seen the ship or Gir who was now running around with half his disguise ruined.

"That was disgusting. We never speak of it again. Yes?" Zim said as he glared at Dib, finding it uncomfortable to stand with the flavours in his mouth and the feeling in his arse.

"Whatever." Dib said as he turned, walking away. Multiple loud shrieks came out of nowhere, making Zim curse loudly.

"FUCK! THE MONKEYS!"

_~Hai there! So, I haven't written any ZaDr fics in what feels like forever so I thought I'd write a nice little smutty story for my bestest friend ever! Actually I'm writing a little OTP Anthology and since each pairing is from a different fandom they're all being published individually. This one though is dedicated to my friend cause I lubs her… *winks* you should know who you are. Thank you so much for reading though! 3 – Bebo~_


End file.
